Devastating Secret
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kagome finds out something devastating secret her whole family has been keeping from her, that will change the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome’s upside down. Now things are just getting complicated for Kagome.
1. Another typical day

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha!

Summary: Kagome finds out something devastating secret her whole family has been keeping from her, that will change the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome's upside down. Now she'd doing everything she can to get things back the way they were..But now things are just getting much more complicated for Kagome...

Kagome stretched out, tiredly gazing out her window to realize it had already turned dark and noticed her alarm clock didn't go off. "Damnit I'm late!!!" She screamed throwing all her stuff back into her bag and taking the quickest shower she had ever had. She glared at Sota as he walked by the open bathroom door with her green towel covering her body. "Why are you looking at me like that?! Isn't my fault that you shut off the alarm clock yourself!!" Sota replied back getting a light snack from the fridge as his sister was about to smash to blow dryer in half. "Damn it!!" She began running in her room her foot steps heavy on the floor boards as her the rest of her family had woken up staring at the angered Kagome, rushing through out the house.

"What's going on?"

His mom asked as Kagome began mumbling and cursing under her breath exactly like Inuyasha would do when he was mad and angered at Kagome.

She began throwing around her perfectly clean clothes all over the place, burying through her piles of clothes grabbing her favorite outfit, her school uniform.

"Well Inuyasha finds me cute in this anyways might as well wear it."

She thought as she threw that on quickly and began running out the door.

"Kagome, wait aren't you going to get something to eat?!"

Kagome sighed and began whipping open the fridge throwing a sandwich half in her mouth and waving.

"Bye!! Inuyasha's gonna kill me..."

She thought as she began running towards the well while she picked up the pace.

Kagome threw her heavy bag over the side of the well, standing as the breeze began to blow harder as she began nervously searching as the bright full moon glow brighter, in the distance black sky. Inuyasha had warned her to come at sunset, but she knew she was already late and she knew Inuyasha was going to over react. She heard a low toned voice whisper,

"Nice Kagome, late again."

Inuyasha commented as he was in his usual position, with his feet dangling over the branch and his back rested comfortably against the tree. Inuyasha stood courageously looking in the moon light, his long winter hair appeared black in the shadows the way he looked in the moon light intrigued Kagome.

Inuyasha gracefully jumped down slowly, as Kagome stood wide eye as he gave her the unfriendly glare as his yellow eyes grew with anger.

"Look I'm sorry Inuyasha, I slept in!! At least I have the decency come anyways even if I'm late Inuyasha!"

Kagome snapped with her hand on her hip as Inuyasha could only roll her eyes noticing how high and mighty she was being. Inuyasha just crossed his arms as both glared at each other from the different, it wasn't normal but it had always started off like this.

"It's not my fault so shut up wench!"

Inuyasha replied back as Kagome hands were shaking into fists, ready to burst and run after Inuyasha for that rude remark. "Inuyasha, Sit!!" She stammered as she Inuyasha began to wince in pain, with his face implanted into the ground.

"Do you really care about me or not!?"

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha rolled over as she grabbed on to his robes as his fangs were bared, while she laid on top of Inuyasha shaking him.

"Answer me!!"

Kagome screamed, as Inuyasha was getting a head ache ready to clamp her mouth shut. Kagome's brown eyes grew with anger as she shook Inuyasha harder as she was getting lifted off the ground.

"Yes I do Kagome!!"

Inuyasha replied annoyed as Kagome's hands suddenly let go ripping part of his Kimono. Kagome was in her regular controlling mood, something that he hated to be through again and again, no matter how many times he tried to avoid her it was no use.

Inuyasha heard her ramble on and on like his answer wasn't good enough for Kagome. He began to realize, nothing seemed good enough for her, no matter what he'd do or say.

Inuyasha began to roll his eyes, as he began tapping his fingers as Kagome's mouth kept moving none stop. They were off to a usual great start once again. Inuyasha just leaned towards her lips apart thinking,

"This better shut her up."

He hoped, as he leaned in and passionately kissed her as he leaned her back into the soft grass. She calmly laid down, as he deepened the kiss further and further as Kagome shut her eyes calm and relaxed. Her heart began beating rapidly, as his hands smoothly touched her face, as they pulled away with a smile on her face. Kagome felt speechless, the one moment they were fighting and the next moment they were close but that was always the case. Inuyasha looked at her starry eyed as he embraced her tightly, feeling safe and calm.

"Kagome I do care about you, don't think I don't."

He added, as Kagome rested her head softly on his shoulders, feeling his hands against her head as she her face turned scarlet at the thought of him and her close. Kagome began to blush feeling bad how she flipped out Inuyasha, even though he took most of her abuse. She began pulling out her books as Inuyasha curiously looked over towards them.

"Wow, this is what you guys have to work on in school?!"

Inuyasha said wowed by all the heavy books coming out of her bag, as she slammed them to the ground opening her assigned pages with a grin, twirling the pencil between her thumb and her index finger.

"No Inuyasha. It's because I'm considered sick all the time, therefore you get work to catch up on. That's what happens when I come here every day almost."

Kagome huffed seeing the large text books and the numbers assigned flipping through the books as Inuyasha was amazed how much her bag could carry alone. Inuyasha quietly kept to himself as she began to concrete on her assignments as he stared at the stars and beamed when he looked how beautiful Kagome appeared. Her chocolate brown eyes, and her long beautiful black raven hair and the smile she always worn on her face. He loved seeing her in her school uniform, with the bright green skirt and small white top.

Inuyasha calmly placed his hands over hers, as she began to blink and blush as Inuyasha turned away before she could see his reaction.

He knew even if that got off to a bad start, and got commanded by Kagome to sit. It was all worth it now, and something he had learned to deal with and how angry she'd get over his small teasing remarks.

"Inuyasha, I'm going back to tomorrow..."

Inuyasha began to blink with an angered toned,

" Why?!"

Kagome began to glare at Inuyasha, as she slammed her text books shut and throw them into her bag taking her hand back. She began to see him snicker, and his arms crossed glaring at Kagome as though he wasn't good enough for her. She began to sigh, as she fixed her wind blown hair and stood hovering over the childish demon she knew him for.

"Inuyasha, I really don't have to give you the reasons!! I'm not attached at the hip with you alright!? I've got way more other important things to do than sit here!"

Kagome snapped viciously. Inuyasha felt himself go face first into the ground when he heard that word.Inuyasha was already in the mood to take things the wrong way and she knew nothing was perfect with Inuyasha at all, no matter the situation.

She stood up arrogantly placing her bag over her shoulder, as Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her arm.

"So you saying I'm not important now!?"

Inuyasha yelled taking Kagome's harsh words the word way. She began to place her foot angrily down as she glared trying to pull her arm back from Inuyasha's tight grip.

"Inuyasha you are important!! You always have to take things the wrong way! I'm going home stupid!!

She yelled, returning her hand back and heading for the well looking back at the childish demon who began pouting like a five year old, who never gets what he wanted. Kagome knew she had to see her friends, and she had to return to school and finish her exam or else she'd fail! Inuyasha never seemed to like her reasons as though she made it up as an excuse.

"Fine, go home I don't wanna see you anyways wench!!"

Inuyasha yelled back as Kagome stand on the well with her nose raised high towards him.

"Good, it worked well then!!!"

Kagome replied as she slowly began to go back down the well, with her heavy bag lunged over her shoulder as she threw something towards Inuyasha's feet.

"Oh you can have this too! You can have it jerk!!"

She yelled as she disappeared down the well, as he noticed a small necklace with Chinese symbols she had picked up for Inuyasha as a small present for being there for her from her own era. He picked it up and glared at it, and placed it over his neck sitting back up on the tree.

"Who needs her. She's a wench anyways...Not like I actually cared for a girl like her who gives me no god damn respect!! I wasn't over reacting it's the way she says it!!

God Kagome, not everything is my fault!!!"

( Please R&R)


	2. The beginning of the worst

Kagome just stormed into the house, almost breaking the siding door with her hand as it alerted the family in the kitchen.

"Why does he always have to be an arrogant jerk anyways!? One minute he's good and the next he ruins everything! Go figure, he's Inuyasha... I forgot he's a complicated mourn."

She thought, angered with her fists shaking at the thought of him snapping at her and pouting like a five year old that never got his own way. Kagome continued walking into the kitchen, grabbing the milk container, as everyone stood in silence not to bother Kagome as she was ready to blow up. Every one knew this from past experience.

She began pouring the milk into the glass, exhausted by handling the Inuyasha as though he was a demanding child as she felt more like a mother than anything else to Inuyasha.

"He's gotta take everything the wrong way! I feel like his damn mother for god sakes! I don't know how she dealt with Inuyasha's behavior.. but somehow I get suckered in to everything!"

She thought angered, grasping the milk carton in her hand as she began over flowing her glass not paying attention to anything expect how Inuyasha acted and demanded the whole time.

Sota jut watched her pour the milk, as they were finished a late night dinner as he stared at her older sister who began over flowing her glass.

"Kagome, your glass..."

Sota commented timidly as Kagome turned around and began glaring at her older brother, as she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Sota shut up!! Just shut the hell up!!"

That blurted out of her mouth, as her mother froze when she heard that come out of her mouth, as they all ate in silence. Sota began to snicker as she finished the last piece of steak on his plate.

"Well fine, don't come crying to me when your glass over flows!"

Kagome eyes shot right open, as she saw the milk spilling all over the counters and running down to the kitchen floor as she began to scream. She quickly threw her glass in the sink and grabbed a rag to clean the mess up.

"Man, I need to get Inuyasha off my mind! I'm stressed out enough here..."

She thought going on her knees, cleaning the puddle of milk from the floor and ringing out the rag over the sink. She began to put on the fan and tried to relax as best as she could. Sota began whispering to her family as he took a quick glance at Kagome.

"So you think she didn't get her way with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed, when she had heard that comment come from his younger brother's mouth. She slammed off the fan and glared at her younger brother with her eyes practically popping out of her head ready to strangle him.

"Sota!! Don't you dare even go there alright! I don't wanna hear his name ok!?"

She said began to lose her patients and her mind. Kagome grabbed Buyo from the floor as he meowed loudly when she grabbed him by surprised and carried him in her arms.

She began running up the stairs with heavy feet, and slammed the door as her family jumped.

"I suggest you guys don't bother her for a little while.."

Her mom thought, when she heard the door bang as they all nodded, and gulped.

Kagome slammed the door with force, and exhausting the minute she felt down to the floor in relief. She laid her head exhaustingly against the door, stretching her arms as she grabbed Buyo and held him in the air.

"I'm glad your not able to say his name..."

Kagome mentioned, as she began petting her cat with joy to not hear her brother annoy her and ask if Kagome and Inuyasha were in a petty argument. She'd rather for a day not hear his name at all, so she'd could be in peace but that wasn't likely to happen.

Kagome began looking at her calendar for her school, to see what see what she had to catch up on.

"The exam is the on the 3rd! So I'm fine it's not tomorrow!!"

She said falling into her comfortable pink colored bed with delight, as she sat there with a grin on her face. She began to change into her light blue pj's and tied her long black raven hair back. She jumped into bed with Buyo sleeping by her feet as she grinned.

"Who needs Inuyasha anyways?"

Kagome began to dream of Inuyasha, as she heard the loud ringer on her phone as she began to growl smacking her hand around for it. She grabbed her blue colored phone and placed it to her ear half asleep.

"Inuyasha, why are you calling me!?"

Kagome screamed into the receiver half sleep, not paying attention as she heard a young girl's voice yell back into Kagome's ears.

"Kagome, it's me Ayumi!?"

She yelled eagerly into her friend's ears, as Kagome jumped four feet into the air as she realized she just mentioned Inuyasha's name. Kagome began to blush panicking an excuse for his name.

"Kagome, who's this Inuyasha guy? Isn't he the same guy you like?"

She said in a embarrassing way, as Kagome's face began to turn scarlet grasping the bed sheets thinking of the spot for another one of her famous brilliant lies and excuses.

"Inuyasha!? No, it isn't! That's the nick name he got along time ago...when he was six I don't know why I said it..."

Ayumi began laughing over the phone at Kagome, as she began brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror talking on her new pink cordless phone with her own new phone line.

"Well it sounds like your fighting with him..."

Ayumi added grabbing her school uniform that was safety hanging in her closet, grabbing it off the clothes rack with a beaming grin on her face when she heard Kagome on the phone.

Kagome began throwing her stuff into her yellow huge school bag, and her heavy text books that weighed a million pounds, as she took the pony tail out she dreaded.

"It's along story..I'll explain when I see you at school.."

Ayumi rang with a cheery voice, "Well maybe after school! We can go to that place to eat and we and gossip and hearing your stories about this jealous, hot headed guy of yours. You know we've been dying to hear all the juicy stories about you two. So don't leave anything out that is important!! Alright, I'll c'ya at school!!"

Kagome hung up the phone, as began throwing on her school uniform that she seemed to wear almost everyday. She sighed, feeling like an idiot she had mentioned Inuyasha's name, and thought Inuyasha was on the phone she felt like an complete idiot.

Kagome quickly grabbed her bag over her shoulder, and began running down the stairs and flying through the door, so she could met her friends ahead of time at school as usual.

Kagome began shielding her eyes from the bright sun with her hands while she continued to walk down the narrow side walk.

"Wow, I feel like an idiot. I mistaken Ayumi for Inuyasha! Worse of all they always wanna hear what's exciting going on between me and him. Things just seem to get worse, between me and him. He always take things the wrong way or gets jealous when other guys talk to me. Why does everything have to be his business about me anyways?"

She began to think, as she looked up to the sky and barely saw Inuyasha's arrogant face full of jealously, when Kouga or when she said she did anything with a guy. She continued thinking about him along the way, as she found herself in front of her huge high school sighing when she heard they're voices,

" Kagome over here!!" Eri, Ayumi and Yuko yelled waving they're hands as Kagome sighed as she began running towards them with a fake cheery smile, as her green ivory skirt flew up in the gentle breeze.

"Sooo..We didn't call you over for any reason Kagome tell us all the juicy details were just dying to know!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as knew she'd have to say something to make her friends tone it down over Inuyasha and what was going on between him. She didn't want to be reminded not now, not ever.

"Look him and I are fighting right now.. and I'm not in the mood to fill you in right now..maybe after school, if anything."

Kagome said sadly, as she clearly walked away with her head down as the school bell rung in her ears and headed for the doors and walked right into the math room with so much on her mind.

"Now ladies and gentleman take your seats. Were gonna to start our exam. Hopefully you all studied over the long weekend.. grab your pencils and begin."

Kagome heard the second bell ring as she jumped up remembering she marked the 3rd as when she had her exam. Eri sat cheerfully as Kagome looked blankly at her page panicking.

"I thought the exam was tomorrow..oh god, I didn't study! I was too busy fighting and head over heels with Inuyasha! Only if I paid to my studies than Inuyasha I would be better off!"

She thought, as she the pencil stayed in the same spot as Eri looked over at her frightened, struggling face not knowing anything that was even on that test. Eri began to think, as she elbowed Kagome.

"I thought you studied!?"

She whispered close to yelling into Kagome's ear as Kagome's face went blank as she dropped her pencil and looked over at her having a guilty look on her face.

"I never did study! Usually I do, but I marked the calendar off on the wrong date for tomorrow! Could today get anymore worse?"

Kagome placed her head down on her desk, as Eri whispered in a worried toned.

"How come you never got the chance to study Kagome?! Your like a perfect student and now you haven't had time to study!? That isn't like you!?"

She whispered, as Kagome nodded her head with a head ache and her eyes peering out towards Eri as her pencil kept rapidly moving non-stop.

"I know..It's because I've been paying so much to that guy!"

Eri began to shake her head, as Kagome began to continue and struggle with her test.

"Time's up!!"

The teacher yelled, as Kagome exhaustingly handed the papers to him as they all headed outside considering it had become the end of school. Kagome huffed, as she was walked out of class with her girlfriends.

"I think I failed..."

Kagome sadly said as her friends gasped,

"We'll see Kagome..."

( I know this is a very long chapter but I got carried away!Please R&R )


	3. Kagome's Disaster

Kagome knew well enough, she paid too much to Inuyasha and less towards her studying and probably flunked her whole math term on that huge exam. She began to worry, as she felt like a major idiot, as her friends walked down the hall trying to make Kagome feel better.

"Hey come on we'll take ya to get a bite eat and we'll pay!"

Eri, Ayumi and Yuko insisted as they began walking down the outside steps towards passing through the foot ball field as they began waving they're money around as Kagome gave a light smile.

"It's bad enough I know they're paying because Inuyasha and I are fighting."

Kagome thought, with a doomed look on her face, as they began strolling along through the football field with delight, and Kagome trailing behind.

"Fine I'll go..."

To make matters worse, she began to see Hojo and she knew right away he'd be looking for her. Kagome began to slowly back away as her friends turned around quitting they're conversation as they glanced at her.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

Eri asked, as Kagome began to wave her hands thinking of a brilliant excuse to get her out of theses horrible situations.

"Umm.. I forgot to get something from my locker.."

She heard Ayumi and Yuko whispering to each other when they were laughing and giggling, when they saw Hojo walking towards them.

"This would be a great time for him and Kagome to get together! Kagome's been so busy lately with that other guy, maybe they can have a chance!"

They laughed together as she wanted to avoid Hojo as best she could. Eri grabbed her by the arm with a delighted smile when the hottest guy in school began to approach them.

"Kagome, come on that can wait! This can't!"

She shouted out, as Kagome began to feel her face go red and sighed.

"Great..things just have to get worse..."

Kagome put on a light fake cheery smile of hers, as they girls began to drag her and throw her in front with force against Kagome's free will.

"Guys, stop it!!"

Kagome whispered in a demanding tone as the girls began to reassure her,

"Come on Kagome! You've been blowing him off all week! Would you rather have a guy who can treat you with respect, or a jerk you fight with every single day?!"

Eri yelled as the girls grinned the moment she was about to respond, as she flew into Hojo knocking him down as she glared at her friends for what she just got herself into.

Kagome looked at Hojo who laid on the ground, with a grin. Kagome had her hands pressed against his chest as she began to blush and jumped off of Hojo, as she screamed.

"Something amatter Kagome?"

Hojo asked, as his brown ruffled hair was all over the place as he began to give a polite grin towards Kagome. Kagome had to deal with the guy that kept asking for a simple date each time he caught Kagome near by.

"A matter?! Oh nothing is a matter!"

Hojo began to grin with delight, as he grabbed Kagome's hand by surprise as she began to blink and blush as things were just all going wrong with her. Her friends watched Kagome and him like a dramatic show as they began to laugh and then went silent, as Kagome wanted to strangle each one of them personally for what they put her into.

"So Kagome, I heard that you and that guy were fighting right?"

Kagome blushed and began to get angry at the thought of the arrogant Inuyasha and began to nod silently ready to blow at what a jerk he could truly be.

"Well if it's ok with you, I thought we could both spend some time and go to the movies. To get your mind off of this fight your having. What do you say?"

Kagome stood there, with her fingers placed on her chin and looking up and thinking.

"Well I have blown him off a dozen of times..plus me and Inuyasha are fighting..so I might as well give this a shot, I mean what harm could it do? It would get my mind of him for sure and make me have so fun!"

Kagome began to give him enlighten smile as her black long raven hair blew in the breeze.

"I'd love to go...around when?"

Kagome asked as she friends began to silently cheer and high five each other that for once Kagome agreed to settle down and have a small tonight out with Hojo, who they considered the hottest guy in school.

Hojo began to grin with delight, as he looked into her eyes,

" Right now! I'll walk ya home when it gets late.."

Kagome began to trail off with Hojo by her side, as much as she didn't exactly want to. She figured she needed some fun, and get the stubborn mourn Inuyasha completely off her mind for one night.

Kagome began walking with Hojo, as she felt confused if what she agreed to was a good choice or not. Hojo watched her having a confused smile on her face, as they walked through the streets as he grabbed her hand.

"Kagome curious question..Do you still love that guy?"

She knew when any guys asked that question to her, they'd likely follow with asking them to go out with them and no way she wanted anything to do with that at all.

Kagome began to pull her hand away and placed her cell phone into her purse as she blushed.

"Love that guy!? Well I umm..you see..."

Kagome muttered losing ideas of what to exactly say to Hojo for an excuse without hurting him. That wasn't in Kagome's nature to hurt another guy, but she tried as hard as she could to come up with an excuse.

"Kagome you don't have to say it. I see your having a rough time with him.."

Kagome sighed with relief, as she didn't have to answer any more complicated questions or explain herself with Inuyasha. She began to give a light grin as they headed into the movies as he paid for her and began to grab they food and went to go find a seat.

"Maybe this won't be so bad as I thought..."

Kagome thought with a grin, as the movie began to play as Kagome's rested her hands on the arm rest as Hojo's hands held hers as she began to panic. Kagome swatted his hand away and gave a light fake smile.

"Kagome is something a matter? You seem..."

Kagome cut him off and butted in,

"No just fine! My hand hurts that's all! Smooth one Kagome.."

They continued watching the movie, as Kagome rested her head on her hands bored out of her mind as Hojo seemed pretty content. She just hoped he wouldn't pull anymore tricks like that.

"Inuyasha always has to be a jerk sometimes..He's basically a child! One minute he listens and one minute he doesn't. I don't know how I deal with him sometimes he's so hard to control! I don't know why I care so much anyways. I should be glad I'm at the movies..with Inuyasha now where near by to bother me or butt into my business!"

Kagome thought happily, as Hojo began to do the yawning trick as Kagome threw his hand back as she grinned with delight.

"Just alittle uncomfortable for me.."

The movie went on, as it came to a brilliant kissing scene as Kagome was ready to freak out. She didn't need no reminder of him what so ever and she began to hate the movie more and more.

Finally, the movie came to an end, and to her the date was beginning to turn into a horrible nightmare. Kagome tiredly walked out as her eyes hurt when she saw light as they walked as everyone stampeded through the place as Kagome was ready to fall asleep. Kagome was grinning glad it was over.. But nothing was over yet...

Hojo still had his drink in his hand as someone had raced by knocking his drink over as it splashed on to Kagome's white school uniform top as she was about to scream her head off.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry let me get that!!" Hojo explained to her feeling guilty and bad.

Kagome's shirt and hair was completed soaked with soda, as her hands turned into fists as she began to get laughed at as they traveled out as Kagome strolled ahead.

"God damn it!! Why does this day keep getting worse!?"

She thought, but that wasn't the end of her troubles.

Inuyasha appeared jumping through the well, with a angered ticked off look on his face hoping Kagome would return back to his era but she didn't show. He looked around, as the moon shone brightly as with force threw the sliding door aside and stepped in.

"Where the hell is Kagome?!"

He yelled loudly, as her family looked and noticed Inuyasha appeared as they sat down at the table eating as Sota gave a grin to see Inuyasha to appear.

"My sister? I heard from one of her friends she's gone out with someone."

Sota replied as he threw his plates into the sink, as Inuyasha began to get angry and impatient. He knew most of there fights would end the minute they started, but he was pissed off to know she'd gone out with one of her friends without informing him.

"With who?! She was suppose to come see me!"

He yelled as Sota grabbed a small snack from the fridge, as his mother butted in with a grin on her face.

"I heard she's out on a date with that nice boy Hojo from her school. She should be back later tonight!"

She commented as she grabbed the extra plates, as Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed that showed he was ticked off and really in a bad mood. He had heard of Hojo so many times, and to know she was on a date with him made him jealous.

"Fine whatever!!"

He yelled as he stormed out of the house, being informed that she was with another guy and not with him.

Kagome began to walk home cold and soaked by the pop, as her bright white shirt had began stained brown and likely see through as she lowered her head down sadly.

The date didn't seem to work out well at all, and she felt like a fool how things went with him. Hojo just had a grim smile on his face trying to cheer up Kagome as they came to the stairs of the shrine.

"So here we are!"

He said cheerily, glad for once Kagome agreed to stop and take time to go out on a small date with him. She gave a fake light smile as both began to walk up the steps until they were outside house on the small little porch as Kagome leaned against the wall.

"Look I'm sorry for the things that happened today."

Kagome began to grin as she listened to the important stuff that Hojo had on his mind that she didn't mind listening to.

"I had a great time Kagome! So I'll give ya my thanks..."

Kagome began to blink, as Hojo's placed his arms around the sides of Kagome as she began to blink and blush as she was beginning to know exactly what he was gonna do.

He began to lean in as Kagome was freaking out

"No not now! Oh god how the hell am I gonna get out of this one!?"

She began to close her eyes tightly trying to back away from his embrace, but she couldn't fight him off as best as he tried. She didn't mind going out with him, but this was nothing at all she had truly in mind. As Hojo leaned in further something silenced both of them.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Kagome!!" Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome began to realize things were just getting worse already. Inuyasha was already likely to assume something, and Hojo was going to soon figure out that Inuyasha is a dog demon! Kagome began to think and began to freak out

"Why now, why now!?"

Inuyasha stood in the shadows as Hojo turned towards the shadowed guy, with the long type of clothing as Hojo began to question.

"Are you the guy Kagome was fighting with?"

Inuyasha gave him a dirty look, as he began to get closer to Hojo to reveal what he looked like.

"Yes, don't you dare touch her..It's really none of your business.."

Inuyasha surely said, as Kagome gasped as Inuyasha began to walk out of the shadows with her eyes tightened.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!! Hojo's gonna find out who Inuyasha really is!!!"

( Kagome gotta enough troubles on her hands! Please R&R!!)


	4. The right thing to say

Kagome stood beside Hojo, afraid what he was really going to see, a dog demon and she would have to explain the whole twisted story and she didn't want anything like that out.

"Please don't Inuyasha, please don't!"

She thought, as she tightened her eyes as he walked out of the shadows.

"Get out of here..She's mine..."

Inuyasha threaten as Hojo had already left immediately as Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha with long black hair, and no dog ears of any sort. It was a full moon, and he was human and she glad he was.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome cried out, as he laid against the side of the house in an angered mood glaring at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Kagome, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

Inuyasha questioned, as he placed his sword back which he threaten Hojo with, as he ran back home. His face looked bitter, as Kagome stood there worried by the dull look on his face, like she disobeyed something or did something wrong without realizing it.

"Inuyasha, I..."

"You were what, Kagome let's here you excuses..You decided to leave Feudal Japan so you could go on some date with that stupid human Kagome? I could tell he was ready to do something to you, so I thought I'd ruin the moment..."

Inuyasha grinned, as the cold breeze flew between the silence as Kagome shook her head, grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Inuyasha, it wasn't like that! I wanted to see my friends, and they made me go on a date with him! He's begged for over a year and I decided to keep my mind off of you when you were being a jerk earlier to me remember that!?"

Inuyasha swatted his hand back towards him, and glared at Kagome as though he had no trust for her anymore. He felt hurt for seeing her with another guy, and he was glad he was there just in time to spoil something that shouldn't have happened.

"I was going to say sorry for my rude behavior, that was my main reason for coming here Kagome. But instead, I caught more than I needed to see. How can I trust you now Kagome? When you come to this era how am I suppose to believe you aren't necking with some other guys!?"

Kagome's fists stood at her side, as she got on her feet and started fighting back, and she knew she didn't nothing wrong and Inuyasha took it another way and saw at the wrong time. She viciously grabbed him by the beads with his face in hers making things clear to him as possible.

"Necking!? Inuyasha I wasn't doing that! I was glad you came so he didn't do that to me! I don't like that the guy, I felt bad because I've been blowing him off! But now I really don't feel glad you're here.. You wanna talk about necking Inuyasha?! You and Kikyo, and your blaming me for doing it as well!? Explain you and her and how that's fair when you say you care about me!"

Inuyasha went silent for a moment, as her voice echoed through the forest behind her as black crows flew up from Kagome's yelling and screaming. She felt like she was ready to cry, all the tears she had held back when she even thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo were beginning to fade through. Inuyasha hated, how she brought that up but he knew that was different but to Kagome it truly wasn't.

"Kagome we've already went through this!!"

Inuyasha yelled, as Kagome shook her head as tears slowly began to glisten and went down her cheek, feeling like she was used and that he had a right to do all this to her.

"Inuyasha I care about you and you god damn know that! Your trying to justify it's ok for you and Kikyo because she's an acceptation because she use to love you and she died?! Meanwhile you tell me not to do that, and I never in my right mind would because I care! But you still find it right to go search for Kikyo..That's isn't fair Inuyasha, and it never was!!"

Kagome felt the tears glistening down her cheeks, the most heated disagreement they had ever had in they're lives. Kagome see it wasn't fair so she didn't have to get nailed for going out with a guy when Inuyasha was doing more behind her back then ever.

Inuyasha just placed his hand out to comfort her,

"Kagome but..."

Kagome's saddened face looked at him, and then gave him the most dirtiest look she could possible give him. Her hands tugged away from his, and his embrace as he backed away she didn't want that right now, or to comforted by Inuyasha who thought seeing Kikyo still was right.

"You don't own me! You own Kikyo, remember!?"

Kagome screamed out, backing away from his touch as he stood there feeling bad as Kagome stood a couple of feet away from him not trusting him anymore. Inuyasha shook his head, as the moonlight grew brightly as it shone down on both of them. The fireflies danced around in shrine area as she sat against the shrine tree with tears running down her face.

Inuyasha shook his head with anger and hate. She didn't realize that situation he was in, and he didn't mean to make her upset that wasn't his intention. He tried to explain, but Kagome refused to listen and she would think it was excuses while keeping both of them around and jumping back and forth whenever he pleased.

"Fine I'm leaving Kagome..You don't understand at all, and you don't wanna here it either."

Inuyasha's jet black hair blew in the breeze, as he walked into the stilled moonlight looking back at Kagome's head buried into her knees against the same tree he was once pinned to by Kikyo's arrow. He jumped into the air, as Kagome yelled out one last thing between sobs

"Fine go see Kikyo!!!"

She screamed, as he disappeared down the well and safety back to his era.

Kagome began to think to herself, why her and Inuyasha got into such heated arguments and both hated fighting with each other. Kagome just stared at the well for abit, hoping somewhat Inuyasha would come over and comfort her and say sorry but instead he went down the well. Kagome's head knocked against the shrine tree, as tears dropped towards the soil.

"Maybe he's right. He's not in the greatest position.. But he says he loves me and he goes back with Kikyo...If he wants her than he can have her because either way I know he'll run back to her eventually. I might as well give the shards back to him, and Kikyo can truly have what was once hers in the first place, Inuyasha."

Kagome grabbed all the remained jewel fragments and thought this through so long and hard, as she decided she was going to tell him out she truly felt, and that Kikyo deserved him more then she did. She wanted to say also they were better off friends than anything else, as much as they didn't admit it they knew it wasn't just friendship it was more than that. Kagome didn't understand why she felt she had to go find him again and tell him all this, but for some reason she felt like it was needed.

Kagome placed her legs over at the end of the well, and gazed at the stars that burned brightly in the night sky as Kagome sighed, with the jewel fragments in hand. She wasn't sure if she didn't want to come back here ever again, but she brought them with her just in case.

"I wish he'd believe me when I wasn't doing anything with Hojo.."

Kagome sighed, as she walked through the lush green grass, and towards Kaede's hut hoping Inuyasha would gloomy be there so she could talk things through, and what really was truly on her mind.

Kagome before tried to write what she'd say on pieces of paper she got so nervous, but she had to say what truly came out no matter what happened.

Kagome placed herself in front of her hut,

"Kaede?"

Kagome quietly ventured in as she sat there cooking over her little fire as she moved the ambers into the right place of the fire. She glanced at the jewel fragments in her hand and the worried look on her face and could already predict what it was all about.

"Lady Kagome why would ye come so late? Ye should be sleeping at this time of night. Something is troubling ye ain't it?"

Kaede wisely spoke as Kagome gulped and nodded as she looked confused how Kaede would know a thing like that, when she didn't even mention what was on her mind.

"How do you know that?"

Kagome questioned, as the old women stood up and went outside as everything was quiet, and the stars continued to burn brightly.

"Someone as old as me can predict such things. Ye brought the jewel shards, and is not close with Inuyasha. I'm guessing Kagome you and him got into a petty argument and you came to speak with your heart and your soul, and bring all the jewel shards just in case you decided never to come back, isn't that right?"

Kagome sat down outside, as she glanced at the jewel shards that shone brightly giving off a pink aura. Kagome closed her hand and looked back at Kaede who spoke wisely about them.

"He saw me with another guy, and it was just a simple date and he took it the wrong way. So I brought up Kikyo and him saying if that was alright to do to me and he stormed off. I'm decided whether I should back off and return the jewel shards to him."

Kagome sad sadly, feeling another tear ready to drop down her cheek. She felt so confused, and so upset and he didn't understand why he tormented her like this.

Kagome just stared out towards the forest, probably looking for Kikyo's soul stealers to fly over head and the blue orbs that you could see miles away. She knew if she saw that, Inuyasha would be there in a minute flat and Kagome felt her heart rip in two each time.

"Kagome..Inuyasha does truly care about ye. As much as he's stubborn and can seem like he doesn't care believe me he does. Kikyo on the other hand, it's hard for him to erase a lost loved one and he can't notice the change in her like all of ye can. But I can understand why your confused and don't know what's the right choice. But I wish I could give you more advice Kagome, but this is merely between you and Inuyasha. Say what you feel is needed, and maybe he'll realize what is truly important in his own life."

Kagome could only sigh, and looked back at Kaede never felt so confused over a guy ever in her life. Kagome wasn't the only one confused, Inuyasha was as well.

"But Kaede, I don't know what's right for me to say..."

Kaede began slowly walking into the doorway, as she stood still as Kagome eagerly was seeking more advice possible but she couldn't give her anymore. Kaede gave a small grin as Kagome listened to everything she had to say.

"You'll figure it out Kagome. Whatever you feel ye need to say or explain that you never told him tell him anyways Kagome. Remember this is between you and Inuyasha, and can only be revolved by each other. But whatever you'll say won't be right or wrong."

Kagome sadly nodded, as Kagome looked at the shards and back towards the forest.

"I'm not sure of him anymore..I might as well find him and tell him what's truly on my mind.. and if I decide to return to my era, forever."

( Please R&R)


	5. Shattered Hearts

The cold breeze began to blow further into the distance shaking the branches and the leaves that were still intact with the beautiful oak trees that stood tall and hid anything that was inside. The moon beautiful shone like a diamond in the sky, as it reflected of the stilled calm murky waters. The sight was beautiful to see at night in the era, everything was light by the moon light never any streets lights or smog to cover the beautiful night sky around them. Kagome loved coming at night to the era, it was so peaceful and Inuyasha could explain his feelings easily to her when night was upon them.

Inuyasha was clouded by only jealously, and resent when that glimpse of thought of another guy in her life feasting his eyes and ready to feast his lips if it wasn't for entrance and his threatening words. Inuyasha couldn't care right now to notice how beautiful the night was, to after what he witnessed with his own eyes that crushed his heart in two as much as he didn't want to admit it. He thought in his own mind, that Kagome wanted only to return in her era because she was in love with another guy beyond the well and he was sure that was the reason. He began putting the pieces together like a puzzle and realized Kagome to him was nothing but a liar and a cheater at this point. She used the well as access to jump to her secret love life, and flee back to Inuyasha when she felt like it. Inuyasha's face could express how he felt more than words, he knew the only way he stop her from doing this was to seal the well himself.

"I actually trusted that wench Kagome. Go figure, any girl I actually fall uses me for anything they can gain. Kagome she's no different from the other stuck up cheating wenches around here. God damn it she pissed me right off. To think I could actually trust her.. But no, she has to go pussyfooting around with another guy beyond the well, and come back to me!"

Inuyasha just stared at his reflection in the stilled blackish water, as the moon shone brightly reflecting off the water's surface. He remained crouched gazing into his reflection as he watched the water ripple, until he looked deeper he swore he saw Kagome's reflection and sure it was just something his mind was making up.

"Don't even make me believe she's there cause she's not!"

Inuyasha screamed fighting with himself, as his hands viciously ran through Kagome's reflection as water dripped from his hands and down towards the soil. Inuyasha was already having a hard enough time realizing that Kagome wasn't all she portrayed herself to be. Inuyasha didn't get the whole truth of the story, he only believed what he saw and none of her words were gonna justify anything to him. Inuyasha's soft yellow entrancing eyes, watching wavy water slowly turned still as he noticed the figure of Kagome was still there. He went to splash the water again as he felt a grip on his arm as he turned around and gasped when who he actually saw in his midths.

"Look who's back already.....Understand how it feels to be crossed saying that your loved Inuyasha?"

Kikyo appeared from the mists of the forest when she realize Inuyasha was in sight and the problems and the torment he had to deal with. She could only laugh at his expensive as her cold fingers lifted up his chin and into the taunting eyes of hers. She fed on other's

Hate and sadness she enjoyed to see they're hearts crushed and full of hate. Inuyasha felt her fingers gently lift up his chin, as his eyes stared away from the water into her mysterious eyes of hell.

"Kikyo, just stay the hell out of this alright?"

Inuyasha slapped away Kikyo's cold hands and stared back towards the water gazing into his reflection wishing Kagome had never hurt him and even further more lied to him. He knew what he saw with his own eyes and that was enough proof to understand what was going on beyond the well. He could understand why he wasn't allow seeing the real world in her era, despite his appearance he thought because of her cheating finding herself with other guys. Inuyasha just grunted feel like he was ready to cry but he knew Kikyo feasted on those feelings and decided to hide the tears that were ready to form.

"I never thought Kagome could be a cheater..but once a cheater always a cheater.."

Inuyasha thought, crushing a rock clearly in his fists until it looked like dust. Kikyo just laughed with desire and satisfaction that he fell in love with no other than a lying cheating girl that wasn't even worth his time. Kikyo could see the hate and the hurt forming in his eyes something that kept her heartless spirit alive and to succeed to kill and hurt anyone she truly desired. Kikyo put her fingers to her lips teasingly and hovered right over him, as her soul stealers danced in the moonlight receiving souls of the dead. The soul stealers flew into the night as she placed her fingers tauntingly as they flew around her departing with the souls that gathered to let Kikyo remain amongst the living.

"Inuyasha can you understand the pain I've endured that you forced me into? You always promised you loved me and it once I could truly look in your eyes and believe that. Ever since that hideous reincarnation stepped foot on to out era portraying as the copy of me she caused trouble and our trust and our love Inuyasha to break apart.

Now you understand what's it's like to be betrayed and pretended that your love to only think you're the only one you care and desire. Now do you understand the rift the pain I endured because of you Inuyasha?"

Kikyo's long black raven hair blew into the cool wind as her hands opened widely catching the cherry blossoms, and looking at them brought back memories of her so alive but reality her body was made out of clay, and her soul wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't exactly dead but wasn't exactly alive, she was stuck in between and she waited for Inuyasha to free her from the place where time stood still for her, always.

Inuyasha's soft eyes began to quiver as he turned to the hated Kikyo when she spoke her words of pain that he had lead her through. He began to realize he said he loved two other women instead of just one. He thought that he should of cared about Kikyo now he understood her hurt, her pain. Inuyasha felt guilt eat another hole through his heart and that ate him right up inside. He was down on his knees with his winter white hair draping his face that showed how he truly felt.

"Kikyo...I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha whispered the words of forgiveness to the dead priestess but she couldn't exactly hate Inuyasha but more so hated the reincarnation that made Inuyasha love her and desire her or even give up his own life for this women. She was living out the life Kikyo was never met to continue or pursue with Inuyasha that made her resentful and ready to strangle her knowing another women walked in her faded footsteps that were once in the earth. Kikyo slowly got down on one knee seeing Inuyasha confused and hurt as she wrapped her arms around him feeling upset that Kagome had the power to hurt such a loving, respecting guy like Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..You have to remember she's only another women such as I following in my footsteps that walked this earth and trying to live out the life I was meant to live. Inuyasha I'm glad you realize who you can actually trust and that's me."

Kikyo soft words touched his ear, as Inuyasha understood and listened to every word that came from her mouth. Inuyasha was locked in Kikyo's embrace but it never felt so relieving to him ever before until now. His heart was shattered and he was still confused but he felt maybe Kikyo was the one he should of loved for all of his life. Tears lightly hit the ground soaking into the soil as he felt so weak and useless because of Kagome. His heart felt it had been ripped in two and thrown viciously back into his chest, to him it was an indescribably feeling that he never thought existed. Something was telling him he still had feelings for Kagome, but he didn't want to not after what had happened and what he felt. Kikyo and Inuyasha embraced tighter for comfort,sobs came from his mouth that filled Kikyo was hate and desire to kill Kagome in a instant. Kikyo placed her hands around his head for comfort understanding and sharing his pain.

Kikyo and Inuyasha had a stronger bond that it had shown. Inuyasha knew if he was actually alone in the world he wasn't because he realized what he had left behind and that was Kikyo..

Kagome had continued to venture through the woods with Kaede's wisdom of advice and it was harder on her than Inuyasha inside. She knew his eyes gazed upon what had happened but it wasn't the truth. He wouldn't even allow her explain herself the reasons why it had seemed like that but to Inuyasha he felt his trust and his heart broke and Kagome understood that. Kagome held the shards safely in the palms of her hands watching them light up the night sky around her. Her eyes were heavy from secret tears, she wished Inuyasha didn't take it the way he did and he'd let her have a chance to explain. Kagome just stared at the moon that shone brightly and the stars that burned brightly that her and Inuyasha loved gazing at with wonder and thoughts of dreams.

Kaede's village was already hidden in the distance, as she slowly took another step forward into the depth of the forest.

"I gotta tell him what's truly on my mind he needs to understand the truth, and hear what I must say to him. It would have been easier if I wrote it on a piece of paper but I can't do that. I gotta tell Inuyasha what is really on my mind and explain I love him, and always have."

Kagome thought as she found the forest surrounding her the different beautiful a ray of leaves dancing in the wind and flew into the ground to sink into the earth beneath. Kagome held the shards close to her heart, feeling tears ready to flow and thinking what would be the greatest thing to say to Inuyasha to make him understand and realize a lot that she kept hidden that needed to be said. She didn't want to leave but she felt maybe she had to if she had hurt Inuyasha so much. She still debated with herself whether it would be fair to run back to her era, or remain on both sides of the well.

"Kagome you gotta figure something out..I've hurt Inuyasha enough and I shouldn't remain here if I have and I know I did. There's no doubt in my mind that his heart is broken and it's all my fault. If I didn't even go on that lousy date maybe I wouldn't be in this mess...I wanna give the jewel shards to him but another part of me won't let me."

Kagome felt so confused, and felt the guilt slowly began to eat her thoughts and her pain of Inuyasha. As nervous and scared as she was to confront him what he saw she needed to say what she needed right or wrong. She had to give him a warning at least what her heart and thoughts decided for her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt Kikyo hold him tighter than ever before in his love embrace, they shared the same pain of hurt and betrayal, and Kikyo never seen Inuyasha so lost and so unhappy in his life, ever. His feelings were also shrouded with hate and anger against Kagome yet he knew he loved her even if she was with that other guy even what he truly witnessed. Inuyasha began to sob harder than ever expected, Kikyo was just angered and never felt worse about Inuyasha before. He was dying of pain and she could see it in his moon colored eyes that said everything about him.

"Kikyo..I'm sorry I did this to you...I didn't realize how much it hurt you until I felt the same pain..."

Kikyo felt his words hit her like a thousand bullets with feelings of forgiveness, as she rested her head upon his shoulders with her fingers lightly spreaded through Inuyasha's winter white hair that she could see from a distance. Kikyo was out of words to tell Inuyasha, to the point she could only say so much to try and comfort him. Her soul stealers quietly danced around the embrace with souls they continued to retrieve and that departed and consumed by Kikyo's hateful soul. Kikyo calmly hugged him and looked back at his sadness that laid in his face.

"Inuyasha who have you truly chosen and cared about? You only know there's enough room for one in your live and you know the true answer."

Kikyo questioned, if he could still have possibly had feelings for Kagome even after how far he fell down and so much he was dragged through with her. Inuyasha's eyes began to close thinking about it, and softly and sadly whispered the words of who it was..

"Kikyo.. I love..K-"

His words were slightly cut off, when he felt himself sense Kagome's scent and her eyes watching exactly everything. She hidden herself behind a large oak tree and stared at the jewel shards and when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing she was completely sure they were in love with each other and her speech for Inuyasha was gone. Inuyasha's ears perked up and his eyes shot back at hers and felt her heart instantly skip a beat. He heard her whimpering and he understand the real reason why, but he thought she was in love with the other boy beyond the well. She head hid in her knees until she glanced and knew she was caught watching and decided she had to show herself. She began to slowly creep from the shadows of the forest, standing there in her school uniform as they're eyes awarded stared at each other. She was sure that the name he was about to fill in was Kikyo, but he knew it is mind it wasn't her it was only Kagome....

"Kagome....."

Inuyasha whispered with sadness and stopped sobbing when he caught her face unsure if she was going to flee towards the well or stand there staring into nothing. Kagome couldn't speak what she felt or said but only words ame out that made her blister in tears,

"Inuyasha....I..."

Her heart continued to race, as Kikyo stood there her eyes feasting on the moment of each of them betrayed that Inuyasha had witnessed and Kagome had with Kikyo. It felt like a thousand needles hit her stomach the same pain he had dealt with when his eyes witnessed almost the exact same thing. Her speech, her loving words escaped from her head that left them in awkward silence as only noises from the soul stealers escaped into the air. Kagome shook her head with tears, she had froze up and with Kikyo watching she couldn't do it. Kagome just screamed out loud when she looked into his eyes.

"I...I..can't!!

Kagome decided to drop all the shards except one to let her have the only chance to transfer down the well. , as they flew into the ground as they gave off a beautiful pink aura. Her watched her hands throw it until it shattered individual shards and decided that she was better off alone. Inuyasha hands reached out screaming Kagome's name and abandoning Kikyo in the forest, as he began to jump high over the forest looking for her.

"Kagome!!"

He screamed, she began to pick up her feet faster when she heard him calling her. She felt the sweating pouring from her skin as she felt tears seeping from her eyes. She didn't want to hear his excuses or his lies. In Kagome's mind she thought the exact same thing that Inuyasha was cheating on her, when only he was getting comforted by Kikyo. He was trying to explain that it was her name the girl he had chosen and not Kikyo. But she ran to soon to realize what was the truth instead of what she witnessed.

She felt his shadow over cast hers, and she knew he could out run her if he gotten the chance. She felt like a stalker was running after her and she had to move quicker than that, she didn't wanna hear Inuyasha or be seen by him. She wanted to get out of the situation she only knew how, the bone eater's well.

Kagome felt shortness of breathing, exhaling and inhaling pretty quick as her chest rose and rose back down and her feet picked up more and more when Inuyasha's voice was in reach of hers.

"I gotta get out of here now!"

She cried out as Inuyasha's shadow was sure enough over casting her own. His yellow eyes spotted her a couple of feet away from the well and he wasn't going to let her go back home knowing she didn't have the shards and she'd refuse to return. Inuyasha couldn't let her go, he loved her so much despite what his own eyes told him. The village was off to the distance, as he kept his eyes on her watching her huffing and picking up speed when they looked at each other.

"Kagome don't!!"

Inuyasha could only cry out. He already lost her once and he refused to let it happen again. He didn't need her running back to her era, because he knew within she would decide to stay in her era forever and never appeared in his again. That was his true fear, but he knew his fear was already becoming a nightmare coming true. She had finally ran back so many times she decided to Inuyasha she'd remain beyond the well when he noticed her shards were dropped on the ground. She loved Inuyasha there was no doubt in her mind, but the trust she had for him now remained broken just like her heart.

Kagome didn't listen to him calling her name, she only had one motivation to transfer to the well and that was safety and Inuyasha chasing after her. Tears began to seep from her eyes as she prayed Inuyasha wouldn't get to her before she had gotten to the well. Inuyasha finally jumped down as Kagome realized his shadow was growing bigger and she refused to listen to him she only had one instinct was to run and keep running.

Her hands just touched the rim of the well, as Inuyasha gotten closer to her as she knew she would likely not make it through the well. She placed her one hand on the rim flying into the air hoping she'd fall down before he could reach her.

"Please let me through, Please let me through.."

She cried as she tighten her eyes hoping she'd be in her era and never be hurt again.. But would she fall into Inuyasha's arms or would she fall?

( Please R&R)


	6. Second Best

Kagome wanted to free fall, and slip away from Inuyasha's arms that had just embraced the dead priestess. She didn't hear him tell her he was sorry in her ear, and whispered that he cared right after he was finished with Kikyo. She felt betrayed and it was always like that to her. He loved her first, he had her first, he kissed her first, he was her first. Kagome figured where she had stood, and if life it's self continued the way it was meant to be, they'd still be intertwined with each other and never break away. She felt like she was only his jewel dector, his nurse, and his cheerleader most of the time. But nothing else, he decided to consider her a friend after the loving looks he had given her, and all the embracing and hidden attempts to kiss her on the cheek. Kagome just wished she'd slip right through into aura of the well, but instead she felt her mid-drift tightened and realized she was caught.

Inuyasha gently placed her down against the lush grass eager to explain himself, but she knew it wasn't really necessary. She understood why Kikyo hated her guts inside and out she had taken the guy she had loved and made him love another besides her. Kagome knew it wasn't exactly her fault, and sometimes she wished she never stumbled upon the jewel so things wouldn't get complicated. Kagome refused to look into his yellow soften eyes that made her feel at ease, she didn't want to fall for the same trick again and again.

"Kagome, please listen to me..."

Kagome felt his fingertips touch her shoulder and for once it was an unwanting feeling from him. Knowing his hands caressed, embracing, touched a dead priestess with a body made of clay loving someone who wasn't of this world more than her. Any other time she would have loved to receive his gentle touch, to her the magic was gone because of the act he had just committed. Kagome's heart continued beating through her chest, and stared at Inuyasha as though he was an enemy towards her. His touched burned her instead of calmed her.

"No Inuyasha who am I really to you? I feel like I'm just some jewel dector and I realize maybe that's the only reason I stumbled on here. It wasn't fate or destiny I realize it now, after what you have showed me Inuyasha. You lust me and not love me, which is a completely different thing. You lust me because I resemble that damned Kikyo. Only love me for how I can sense jewel shards. I thought maybe fate had brought us together, but I guess I read to much into it. When you promise me you won't see Kikyo, it seems you guys are brought together regardless of our promise. Your dead dying affection you guys once had hasn't faded. She's dead Inuyasha your alive, and your wasting your time loving something that had to steal souls in order to live, and her body formed by clay. Inuyasha, you've proven enough to me already."

Kagome's swung further than she could, she sheaded tears because she wanted him to feel guilt running through his veins understanding what he had done himself. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide knowing half of what Kagome said was false how she looked at him. Inuyasha never said he loved Kagome ever, only she returned the affection. He could kiss her and embrace her all he wanted, but never would she hear the words, "I love you." Only that would come from his mouth when Kikyo was around never herself.

Inuyasha hands reached out in the mid-air as his yellow eyes sparkled feeling so guilty but yet the look of understanding. His yellow tinged yellow looked at her fiercely, knowing every side cared for Kagome, even his demonic side. He threw her in a forced embrace he felt was necessary hoping he could show her how he cared for her.

Kagome's hands tried pushing his body away, but he was too strong even his spirit and his stubbornness was. She knew Kikyo could drive him to death, and yet he would still love her endlessly. She could attempt to kill him or try to hurt Kagome herself, but she knew only hot angered tears would run down his face and no justice would be done.

Inuyasha could feel her hands pushing her away, exactly like Kikyo had done when she felt his embraced forced on her. Kagome didn't want to love him anymore for that reason yet she cared too much of him to get hurt. Inuyasha warm breath was upon her neck, as his hands gently caressed her long raven black hair. He did care, but he also cared for Kikyo, and sometimes he wish he hadn't.

"Kagome, you don't see me flipping out because I seem like the loyal terrier!"

Inuyasha yelled out of anger, he didn't try to but of course he did. He sadly just sighed not knowing what to say to Kagome's angered saddened comment. He didn't know what he could say to ease her pain, there was nothing he could possibility say to make things better for her. Kagome looked away when she saw the deep affection in Inuyasha's eyes that sparkled like the moon. She hated worrying about him, she hated caring about him yet she had to. Silence filled the air between the two, as Kagome sternly looked the other way not even looking into him. His warm hands gently touched her cheek, as Kagome felt disgusted by him yet entranced by his touch. It seemed like she couldn't be mad at him for any reason, and she hated that. She felt vulnerable to him at this point and that feeling she couldn't ignore. His soft winter hair untouched strands of hair blew in the air, as a soften smile rose from the corner of his lips. He looked so understanding, so caring yet she didn't want to fall for this, she hated loving him sometimes it was more like a game to her. His hands gently caressed her raven black hair, bringing himself forward with his eyes slowly closing and Kagome slowly wanted to back away but she couldn't. His lips proceeded to hers while he softly whispered, " Kagome I do you love you, don't think I don't." Kagome felt like she wanted to believe those words, but she couldn't.

Kagome could only think how many loving things he said to Kikyo, and that made her unforgiving towards Inuyasha. His words were just mere lies she took as promises so he could keep Kagome around waiting in the wings. She had never felt so confused about a guy this much, it was something she truly hated about Inuyasha. She tried to stay mad at him, but she felt like she could continue letting him torment her and part of her was confused. He was the type a guy a girl could fall in love with again and again, even after all the mistakes and the lies. Kagome didn't want to feel his lips upon hers, but she couldn't force herself anymore to push him away. She was just confused as Inuyasha was about her, and the problem he worked himself into. Kagome's struggling had suddenly stopped, her hands let go of his Kimono and finally he felt like he made her understand how much he loved her. Kagome felt his lips forced further, as tears proceeded down her cheeks. They were hot tears crying out of sadness, and not out of happiness. "

"Inuyasha..."

She calmly whispered between the forcing of his lips upon hers, as his eyes looked at her with understand and compassion. His soft white ears perked up listening to the soft calm serious voice that rolled off her lips. Inuyasha's yellow eyes danced around with affection and happiness for once having the feeling everything was alright between each other. She couldn't say in words how she felt exactly but she knew one word would get threw to him, and that would ease her pain and her confusion.

"Sit!"

Her lips pulled viciously away. She tried to say she didn't want this to happen not after what pain her heart endured but she couldn't open her mouth and feel like she was hurting Inuyasha. She couldn't say no to Inuyasha, not to his face or with her words. She wanted to desperately pull away but she let her vulnerable side take effect when she wanted to pull away and run away at that moment. She couldn't say no to his kiss, and she couldn't fight him to her Inuyasha made things difficult for her. She had a major weak spot for him, and she wished she didn't let that get in the way of things but it always did. Her love from Inuyasha was stronger than her will and that's what she hated the most. When she wanted to be mad at Inuyasha or serious, she just couldn't it had always been like that. Inuyasha's charming face flew into the ground, as Kagome gathered back her breath knowing she couldn't stay there any longer. Her only thoughts in mind were to run down that well, and continue running so she wouldn't have to be hurt anymore. She made it clear to Inuyasha, that what he did to her wasn't right at all and only word could truly show him that.

Kagome felt the wind blowing her tears back, frozen on the spot. She hated doing this to me, but she thought it was the right thing for her sake. She didn't want to get hurt anymore, she wasn't going allow it and this was the last time she would. Her heart crawled to her throat as the sun was just setting over the horizon. She watched his hands slowly bring himself up, and she knew her instinct was to run as fast as she could.

"_Inuyasha I'm sorry...I can't be with you when you hurt me. Until your promise is kept I will continue to run further from you more and more. It hurts me to do this, but I can't let any more tears run down my cheek because how you hurt me, I just can't. My heart has been broken too many times and so has your promise. I love you Inuyasha but this is for my own good, and yours. Until then, I will continue to run as far and as fast as I can. Never will I run back until you realize what is needed to be done." _

Kagome's tears blew in right of her cheek, as the sun's rays gently grew on her making her look beautiful more than ever in the light. Her legs began to get higher into the air, as her feet flailed into the breeze running faster than she ever could. She knew if she didn't make it to the track team, she'd likely be doomed when she knew she had to out run him. Her hands flew to the side, feeling her stomach twist with knots and butterflies. She felt so confused, and she hated it. Apart of her loved him inside and out, yet she disliked him for how he toyed with her heart and her soul. His lustful words gently whispering in her ears that she thought she could believe, and his actions were just nothing but lust...that's all it was to her was lust. No further love, no further future just lust that's all she could see in Inuyasha. Kagome could hear his deepened concerned voice calling out her name, knowing he was picking up speed chasing after her. She wanted him to leave her alone, but he never could. It wasn't his fault his feelings caused him to act like this, even break Kagome's heart he didn't mean to it just happened.

"Kagome, wait please don't go! Kagome!! I'm sorry..." His deepened voice yelled out so anybody in a three mile radius could hear his loving words directed to Kagome. She refused to respond as much as she wanted to, but she knew she had to get out of there and running was her only option. Kagome knew she had hurt Inuyasha herself, when he had placed his lips upon hers and made a desperate attempt to flee the moment he thought they loved each other for real. She didn't want to, but she had to make her get her point across to him that her had hurt her and needed something to change. Her hands grasped the well feeling a fast breeze upon her knowing he was so close to touching her. She gave one last saddened look towards his direction to show how she truly felt, and then tightened her eyes proceeding down the well. His hands dangled down missing her hands screaming her name loudly but only the echo of his voice was heard. His head sadly laid against the well ready to shed tears of his own. In his mind he couldn't understand what else he could have done to hurt her. He thought it was more than that, but it wasn't.

"_Kagome, I thought you cared about me. I know your upset about me and Kikyo and I thought you forgave me for betraying you. You seemed like it when you accepted my kiss, my embrace my breath of loving words. But no Kagome, you decided to hurt me and flee when I thought only me and you...I thought that kiss truly meant something and was my forgiveness to you...But you didn't return it instead your ran as fast as you could. Why would you accept the kiss Kagome, when your heart wasn't in it? Maybe you're the one who lusts me Kagome and not the other way around... You think I only lust you, but the truth is I care about you, and I love you. God damn it I wish you were so god damn stubborn!! Maybe you only kissed me because you lusted me. I thought that kiss truly meant something to you, but it seemed like nothing when you decided to leave. All this time I was a fool to believe you loved me, when the fact is you lust me. A feeling I confused it as love. I let my guard down for a women who never loved me...and never will." _

Kagome truly thought in her own mind he lusted her, because he truly loved Kikyo and suddenly would try to comfort her and "love her" and than run back again as always. Inuyasha truly thought she only accepted the kiss because she lusted him and decided to run as though it meant nothing special to her. Both believed they lusted one another by the way they acted but really they loved each other more than they could say.

Kagome climbed out of the well, staring down feeling guilt inside her. She felt guilty for kissing Inuyasha when she wanted to run away but instead she went through with it. She could see the confused look painted on his face and underneath he felt was pain exactly she was feeling now. She had a feeling Inuyasha would run after her, and she wasn't going to let him even come near her. Her eyes eyed the thick pieces of wood near by in the shrine, and bolted it as best as she possibility could. She dearly hoped Inuyasha wouldn't come after her. She wanted to be alone in her thoughts, it was the first time she truly wanted to be away from Inuyasha ever. Her eyes only sadly stared at the well remembering how he run after her when she ran away, and they made up as always. It was the worst feeling in the world yet it turned out so great. She didn't want his loving thoughts getting in the way anymore, she was hurt and she wasn't going to see him until he had truly kept his promise of stop loving Kikyo.

Kagome silently opened the door, seeing her family eating arguing about which restaurant in Tokyo made really good food. Kagome's head dropped to the floor and bitterly quiet when she had flung open the door. Buyo softly arched it's self against Kagome's leg in comfort as she patted it's head as her family went dead silent. She had the saddened look glimmering in her eyes and the residue of tears knowing something had went completely wrong and it revolved around Inuyasha. Her family knew she would have usually been in a bubbly mood with a high spirit talking about the demons Inuyasha had battled off, and how things were different in they're era compared to hers. When it had come to Inuyasha as a topic she never ran out of things to say. Her whole family could see she was infatuated with Inuyasha but too stubborn to admit it. Her mother could see her sadness in her eyes she wanted to interfere but she knew Kagome wasn't in the mood.

"Kagome are you going to eat? There's a dish left over for you..."

Her mother added in as Kagome sadly shook her head when she noticed it was Ramen that truly reminded her of Inuyasha. Kagome just sighed telling her she didn't want any and proceeded to upstairs with Buyo under her one arm heading off into the depths of her bedroom. Kagome just threw herself lifelessly into her pink pillow and buried her face while she began to silently cry. Buyo stood meowing by her side as Kagome threw open her red bright diary and threw a small blue pen in her hand. Her diary was full of hand writing and in almost every other sentence Inuyasha's named appeared. She'd dot Inuyasha's first letter with a heart and continued writing about how she felt about him, and the demons they battled through and through. Every detail of the feudal era and what happened they're was contained they're and she would write until her arm was sore. She mostly wrote when she had found herself in a fight with Inuyasha and that never seemed to end. She kept most of her pictures pinned with a paper clip that had the gang and mostly of her and Inuyasha together. She knew she didn't lust Inuyasha like he thought she was extremely head of heels and the diary proved it. Kagome jumped from her bed and slip out the window to avoid her mother questioning her and sat quietly in the shrine. Her thoughts cleared knowing exactly what to write as she sat inside the shrine near the well.

Dear, Diary 

_Inuyasha I have no clue why you make me fall even harder for you...you make things so confusing for me. When I need to be mad at you I can't. I love you despite everything that happens between us. Good or bad. Only if you understood underneath the feelings of confusion I feel for you. I ran because I couldn't take getting hurt anymore from you. Until your promise is fulfilled, I will continue to run further away from you until I believe you love me. I'm afraid you lust me than love me. I wanna believe your words I really do but sometimes I just can't. I want to feel like we don't have to hide anything, I want you to be trustful and honest with me. Your kiss I truly wanted to receive but it didn't feel right. Not after you had yourself all over Kikyo. I felt like second best, than again I am. I had to run Inuyasha, I can't say no to you sometimes it's a weakness at heart for me. I never felt like this about a guy before. Demon or not I love you but sometimes I need to forget how you hurt me. Until than my heart will remain loving you, but I will die more and more inside the more you hurt me. I wish I could express this to you in words but it will remain a secret in this little diary. Only if you could realize the mistake your making. But you saw her first, you wanted her first, you had her first, you kissed her first, embraced her first...she was your first. I know where I stand now, I'm second best and always will be._

Kagome sadly shut the book as a tear absorbed into the cover of the diary feeling she wrote everything she felt she needed to. She felt relieved she had expressed her thoughts but inside it wasn't enough to calm her down. Not enough to dry her tears, or make her feel safe. Only Inuyasha could, but she couldn't face him now she just couldn't. _"Inuyasha I guess it's true you hurt the ones you love..." _

Sota cleared the table placing the dishes in the sink, having a conversation with gramps and his mother. It was something that brought a saddened look to all of they're faces but they knew it before Kagome would ever figure it out on her own. "Mom, but what about Kagome? And Inuyasha? Things won't be the same after this...You know Kagome going to be much more upset than ever. How's Inuyasha gonna feel?" His mother shook her head in sadness and in pain. She felt guilty she had to do this to her and it was going to have a great effect on Kagome and especially Inuyasha. She could already see the hurt in her daughter's eyes and it would bring more tears to her cheek than realized. Her whole family knew about the secret, they had been keeping so long from Kagome but they knew if they did she would be hurt more than ever. It was hard enough to break it to her, but she'd realize soon enough. "I know it's going to cause some problems between Inuyasha and of course Kagome. I understand that. But it's for the best and she'll realize that someday. We'll talk to her about it after we drive around to pick some things up. I'll be in Kagome's room cleaning up her mess for abit if you need anything. Promise me you won't say anything your sister? It's important she finds out when the time is right..."

Sota just looked at her and quietly nodded as much as he wanted to breathe the secret to Kagome he couldn't.

Sota could see his sister from the shrine laying with her head directly in her lap he knew she was crying. But he knew once she figured out the secret more tears would eventually flow.

"_Kagome I wish we could tell you what were hiding. But I can't, I know it will cause you and Inuyasha problems possibility even tears. But Kagome I know it will hurt you when you find out but I can't tell you...only you can find out on your own.. and so will Inuyasha..." _

_( Please R&R) _


	7. The truth unfolds

Kagome sat with tears on her face, letting the air dry them and wipe them away. Her diary was held closely against her chest feeling betrayed more than anything, when it seemed he loved and cherished Kikyo more than he ever did her. Her head dug into her lap, grasping her knees tightly together lightly whimpering trying her best to keep a stiff upper lip and be strong.

"_Why am I wasting my time crying over him? I know he's just gonna run off and see Kikyo again no matter what. I shouldn't let my heart break in pieces each in every time. I love Inuyasha, but why does he hurt me?_"

Her salty tears dripped through the boards while her young concerned brother, had his face pressed against the window realizing his sister was extremely upset and in dying pain. But he knew, after she'd find out the secret that pain wouldn't subside it would continue and he knew this was the only way to get things done even if it would hurt her in the process...

Sota wanted to comfort his older sister in the worst way possible, but he just couldn't do that without telling the secret he swore he promised he'd keep from her. Kagome's mother proceeded walking down stairs after an hour feeling the lush violet carpeted stairs underneath her feet. Her hands gently placed on his shoulders while he looked up at his mother, thinking whether this was a wrong idea to lie to her. " Why can't I tell her? She deserves to know!"

She gave a enlighten smile that faded for a moment, she thought this was the only way to make things clear to her even though it was hurtful. She was a mother, and she knew some decisions weren't always the best and it would inflict pain and further more but she knew deep down she had to pull through with it. "Sota, this is the easiest way, even if it's gonna hurt Kagome. Please call your sister in." Sota just sadly agreed sliding open the porch door standing outside in the cool gentle breeze, hearing his sister whimpering from the small shrine. Sota just took a couple of quiet steps until his hands touched the wood that framed the opening, and saw his sister with her head raised to her knees. "Umm Kagome, are you alright? Did you have a fight with Inuyasha?" Kagome's heart was ready to beat out of her chest when she heard that name no matter what mood she was in. Her head gradually lifted slowly wiping the tears from her face placing on the cheery fake smile she used all the time. Her hands dug into her young brother's darkened hair with a huge smile and the redness around her cheeks. "Nah, Inuyasha aren't fighting. Don't you worry about that."

She lied straight through her teeth, even though her younger brother could read her like an open book. Sota gave a light smile while she placed her diary at the side of the well. "Mom wants ya to come in now." Kagome nodded standing up straight with the sadness shining in her eyes. "I'll be there in a minute Sota." Kagome sat at the ledge of the well with her feet dangling forbidding herself to even attempt to jump in to see his face for long period of time. Her hazel gazed at the darkness of the well, she hoped he'd go after like always it was something expected but he didn't come anymore for her or to retrieve her it seemed. Kagome grabbed her pencil writing the last sentence she could think of before dinner would come and go.

"Inuyasha, you mean a lot to me. As much as you hurt me I still love you. No matter what. No matter what you are demon or not, doesn't matter. You mean everything to me.."

Kagome gently dropped her pencil and placed her pink covered diary in the corner of the shrine hidden by the darkness, ready to return to write more after dinner was done. Her diary was full of pictures of Inuyasha, clipped everywhere she possibility could. Her hands softly placed in down onto the rough wood, and slowly wiped the remaining residue of tears from her eyes. " I might as well go eat, I'm starving as hell." Kagome thought running as her skirt gently flipped up from the soft summer breeze upon her.

Kagome threw her black shoes into the corner feeling the cold titled floor beneath her, trying to rattle and break the thoughts of Inuyasha dancing throughout her head. Kagome's sat there with a beaming grin on her face and no food prepared on the table as usual. Kagome blinked for a moment and gave a blank stare at her mother who cleaned the kitchen counters. "I thought we'd go to that restaurant you enjoyed Kagome. Plus it's less work for me!" Kagome just gave a sigh and a enlighten smile while she fixed her tangled black raven hair that proceeded down her back. "Sounds good!" Kagome seemed alittle bit happier, considering that was her favorite eatery while she rushed herself towards the small blue car parked at the end of the sidewalk.

Her head softly laid against the seat, looking aimlessly down to the ground she missed Inuyasha but she wasn't gonna dare talk to him not after how she felt and what he had done to her. "_Why is he so complicated? The one minute I hate him and the next I can't...Inuyasha..._" She heard self talking about him trying to change her own mind about how she felt, trying to clear his name for a moment so she could breathe. Her eyes gazed at the blossom trees with the pink petals that were raining down imagining Inuyasha laying against the tree branch like she usually found him waiting on her.

Silence was completely filled the car, accept for the radio that was playing soft music at a low volume. Sota and his mother knew exactly what was going to happen when Kagome realized the big secret and they were just nervously waiting for the reaction they imagined.

Kagome felt herself gently resting her eyes for a moment, feeling the car gently rocking her to sleep. Her eyes opened widely when she realized the car hadn't stop anywhere and she realized they were on the wrong road for sure. "Umm Mom isn't the restaurant back that way?" Kagome softly question as her mother gave a sigh, and her brother was half way into the seat while she pulled over for gas.

"Kagome sweetheart.. we were going to tell you this earlier.. but we didn't know how to break this without hurting the relationship between you and Inuyasha.. This was for the best Kagome, believe me it was. Kagome we weren't going to the restaurant... were..moving..."

( Maybe some of you guessed this maybe not. But I told ya it's gonna hurt the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome.. you'll see what else will happen. Please R&R!)


End file.
